


Love Angle

by Das_Hazel (mikuridaigo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is alive and happy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jeith ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/Das_Hazel
Summary: James’ hand lightly touched Keith’s shoulder, keeping him in place. Keith didn’t look discomforted, and instead smiled shyly with half-lidded eyes. James was looking between Keith’s eyes and lips, and the next moment, the two leaned into each other, lips slightly parted--“Nope! That’s private!” Kinkade interrupted, putting his hand over his camera lens.“No! That’s our love angle!”Kinkade and Rizavi accidentally stumble upon a moment between the two leaders.Based on art from NyanCittyKatChapter 1: Jeith with Kinkade's POVChapter 2: Jeith with James' POVChapter 3: Hunkade (Rating will go up)





	Love Angle

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Kat's beautiful, beautiful Jeith art. Hunkade is for me ahaha <3

Hiding just around the corner from the interrogation room, Rizavi and Kinkade waited patiently until Allura or Romelle came out. Most likely they’d be discussing yet another failed talk with the rogue Alteans. Neither showed true disdain or anguish when the they spoke to their people, keeping a calm face as each Altean called them a traitor, that Honerva is their savior. The MFEs have sat outside, on the other side of the interrogation room, just to gather their own information, and noticed each time, the rogue Alteans were too dedicated to Honerva that they refuse to give information, and Allura and Romelle leave, faces stone cold with anger or grief.  Allura would ignore them, in search for Lance or Colleen to confide in instead, and while Romelle liked to hang around the MFEs, she never expressed any feelings regarding the other Alteans.

Which was why Rizavi wanted to follow them, to capture their true, raw emotion from each failed interrogation, feelings they wouldn’t express with eyes watching constantly. Kinkade wasn't necessarily keen on that. He could never truly understand how heartbroken the Princess was, to see her own people turned against her in the name of genocide--so if it got too bad he could at least turn the camera off and take them out of the scene. 

They faintly heard Allura and Lance’s voice from the hall, but a louder voice from the other hallway caught their attention instead, leading for Lance and Allura to turn another direction to talk. 

Rizavi pouted, turning her head to see who was arguing when the voices became recognizable. James and Keith, a sight neither of them expected.

The two knew of their history together, classmates before the Garrison, James’ harsh words to Keith as cadets, Keith punching James, and then sneaking off base to help Hunk find his family, a move that neither Rizavi nor Kinkade expected of their stringent leader. After, the two were on good terms, or from Kinkade’s perspective, at least won’t punch each other by standing in the same breathing room.

Actually, after the first robeast attack on earth, he wasn’t sure if the two formally made up. James offered to escort him, and that was the last he saw of the two of them together, up until now. And for the last forty-seven days on Atlas, he didn’t even realize the two were on speaking terms.

Or yelling terms as it seemed.

“You have to be more careful! I thought you had the highest flight scores in the Garrison,” Keith scolded with some bite in his voice. 

James stopped in his steps, brows furrowing in anger. “Excuse me? Did the Garrison teach us how to dodge giant  _ tentacles _ ?” 

“I’m sure  _ not _ flying into a monster is just common knowledge!” 

They were going over their battle just a few hours before. Who knew a giant gas planet would hold such a terrifying creature. It made sense why the robeast was found defeated, as the tentacle creature got to it first.

“I had a shot and I took it.” James said firmly. “If not for that shot you would have been crushed!”

“The black lion can take it.” Keith countered. “But not your jets!”

“Even if you could have withstood it’s attack, why would I let you get hurt?” James asked, stepping closer to Keith’s space.

Keith puffed his chest. Rizavi and Kinkade watched closely, pressing their faces as far into the corner as possible without being spotted. He at least knew the camera was picking this up-- but they had no idea how Keith was going to react. Were they going to fight it out here? Would they have to intervene? 

“I could ask the same--why would I ask you to make that kind of sacrificial shot?” Keith asked, keeping his stance. 

“You didn’t, it was my decision to protect you and that’s what I did.” 

“I don’t  _ need _ protection.”

“No, but I  _ want  _ to!” 

That answer stunned them all, very clear to what James meant. This wasn’t just about their mission anymore-- it was personal.

Keith’s demeanor seemed to have softened, shoulders slumping and eyes wandering away, as if afraid to look at him. “I’m the Black Paladin, I protect everyone else.”

“Well that’s just unfair.” James declared, taking another step into Keith’s space. The two were practically chest-to-chest, but barely touching. “Someone needs to have your back.”

“Voltron does.” Keith said. “Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Allura, they’re there for me.”

“I know.” James said with confidence, “I know but… it doesn’t hurt for extra measures. I’m not losing you again.”

With that Keith scoffed, shaking his head. “You’re never losing me. I’m a cockroach, remember?”

James visibly winced. “God, I was such a jerk.”

“Yeah,” Keith shrugged with a smile. “But you’re better now.”

“I hope so.” 

[After a beat, James’ hand lightly touched Keith’s shoulder, keeping him in place. Keith didn’t look discomforted, and instead smiled shyly with half-lidded eyes. James was looking between Keith’s eyes and lips, and the next moment, the two leaned into each other, lips slightly parted--](https://twitter.com/NyanCittyKat/status/1076355856508375045)

“Nope! That’s private!” Kinkade interrupted, putting his hand over his camera lens.

“No! That’s our love angle!” Before Rizavi could throw a bigger fit, Kinkade dragged her by her jacket collar, far enough just in case James and Keith heard them.

When they were in a safe location he released her, and she immediately took the camera to replay the footage. “Dammit Ryan! Just before the kissed!” She fiddled with the playback for a few more seconds before it dawned on her. “Whoa… they were going to…?”

“Mm-hm,” Kinkade grunted.

“Since when? Wouldn’t we have…?” 

The same questions ran through Kinkade’s head. It wasn’t like James was obligated to tell them everything about himself. Though he’ll admit to feeling a bit hurt, as James was arguably his closest friend during his training, surely James would trust him with this information?

Kinkade decided to push his feelings aside. This had nothing to do with him. He trusted James’ decisions, which was why he was their leader. When James was ready to tell them, he would. 

Still distracted with her own thoughts, Kinkade took back his camera, holding it away from Rizavi.

“Hey! We still have like five more hours to shoot!”

“Yup.” Kinkade said as he began walking away. “And I’m spending it with Hunk.”

“Ugh, you two would have the most boring sex tape. It'd probably be focused on bread rising.” Rizavi said, but followed anyway as she had nothing better to do. 

Kinkade tried not to blush, wondering if Hunk was one, interested in him in the first place, and two, would be comfortable making a sex tape if they were a couple. He guessed by spending time with him he could find out.

* * *

James didn’t return to their room for the night cycle, to which Rizavi called dibs on his bed because he apparently had the softer mattress.

She wiggled his eyebrows at Kinkade, who just shrugged, while Leif looked at them both and decided for sleep instead of questions. 

They wouldn’t see James until they landed on Drazan for an event called “Clear Day”. Their presence on Drazan was for a so-called security mission that seemed more for a day off at an alien festival, and honestly they were excited. 

Just as they were heading for Atlas' exit, Kinkade noticed James and Keith walking out of Keith’s private quarters, standing side by side until Keith departed to talk with Shirogane, and James joining his team. Rizavi noticed too, as she had a giant smile on her face as she adjusted her glasses. “Morning leader.”

James stopped in his tracks. “Morning? Aren’t we heading down?”

“Oh not yet, but I’m sure you went down last night.” 

Kinkade face palmed, while James turned a bright shade of red.

“E-excuse me?!”

“She implied you gave oral sex.” Leifsdottir said, unfortunately within earshot of Iverson and Veronica. 

“I know what she--ugh! Come on, they want security down there.” 

* * *

Although there was high rogue-Galran activity in the star sector, Drazan was completely safe as their planet’s residents were more preoccupied with their festival. Shirogane suggested they all relax, which Keith clearly was not doing as he began his patrols. Allura, Lance, and Pidge went off in one direction with tokens in their hands, while Hunk wandered to the vendors. Kinkade was ready to follow him when James pulled Kinkade aside.

“Dude, shooting range.” James said with a smirk, and Kinkade knew where this was going. 

Hands down, James was the best pilot in the Garrison, but Kinkade was their best sharpshooter. He and James had some friendly competition in the training range, with Kinkade usually besting him.

“You’re on.” Kinkade said. They traded their gac for tokens, and headed to the booth.

The bridge crew watched in awe as the two got into position: water pistols in their hands, one eyed closed to concentrate on the targets, and a bored employee, taking his sweet time to start the game. 

The buzzer rang, and the targets began to move. Kinkade focused on his side alone, hitting bulls-eye each time. He dared not glance at James, who he heard hitting his targets just as efficiently. And after a minute, the game stopped, and their scores counted.

They couldn’t read the scoreboard, as they were not familiar with Drazan at all. Even Axca looked confused, right up until the employee handed James with the giant stuffed… Drazan thing. 

James kissed the damn toy and smiled cheekily, his teeth shining brightly while Kinkade fumed. “Rematch?” Kinkade asked.

“You’re on.”

“Careful, if you rematch and you lose, I get the toy back.” The employee said. 

“What?!” Rizavi screeched for the rest of the crew.

“But if I win, I get the prize, right?” Kinkade clarified. 

“Nope, then you play again and whoever wins the third time gets the toy again.”

Well, they’ve all been to carnival games on earth, but even those ones weren’t as scammy as this! 

Kinkade looked over at James, ready to tell him that they can just leave when he noticed the slight sadness in his eyes. He clutched onto the dumb toy tightly, afraid to let it go when it dawned on Kinkade; he won that for Keith.

“No thanks,” Kinkade finally said. “We’ll go find somewhere else to spend our money.”

The employee scoffed and waved them off. Kinkade had his hand on James’ back as he lead him away. 

“Thanks,” James murmured when the rest of the bridge crew dispersed to do their own things. 

“Of course.” Kinkade said. “Want something to eat? I think they have… glowing balls over there.”

James chuckled. “No thanks.” He held onto the toy tighter. “I-I was going to tell you--”

“Hey,” Kinkade interrupted, his voice firm but reassuring. “I’m not mad. You were going to say when you were ready.” And he meant it. He no longer felt hurt that James kept part of his private life a secret. If anything, he was happy for him, to find someone that made him happy.  

James kept his gaze at the toy. “It, uh, it’s just... We weren’t sure, how everyone would react. I know you wouldn’t have thought differently but Keith hasn’t even told his team, and I love you all but you know how Rizavi could be.”

Kinkade laughed. “I know, but she wouldn’t have told a soul. Definitely teased you though.”

“Ugh, yeah she would have.” James said, and finally smiling, “So, thanks. I think he’ll hate this.”

“He’ll hate it?”

“It’s ugly and smells like frying oil.”

“But it’s coming from you.” Kinkade said, nudging his shoulder. “Where is he anyway? I haven’t seen him make his rounds.”

“Good point. Maybe he finally--”

“Oh thank  _ Bob  _ we are OUT of there!” 

Coming from the rides, they saw Keith and Hunk running as fast as they could, away from an angry employee. Behind them was a giant hole that was slashed open, showing the inside of the ride. The employee wasn’t fast enough, and gave up halfway through as he returned to his station, trying to figure out how to cover the hole. Keith’s sword was still activated as they ran, and only went back to it’s bayard form when they reached them. 

“Where were you?” James asked.

“Do not, go on that ride.” Keith panted pointing behind him.

“It was fun.” Hunk mumbled. “Till we got stuck for a second time and Keith panicked and broke his way out.”

“I swear if I was in there for another second--” Keith turned to James, who held out the toy in front of him. “What the hell is that?”

“Yours.” James said as he shoved it into Keith’s arms. 

The toy looked even bigger with Keith, who could barely wrap his arms around it. “It smells funny.” Keith said, though the smile on his face was hard to hide. 

“I know right?” James laughed. “But it’s your color.”

Even with the plush in the way, the two were once again standing close to each other, with James’ attention fully on Keith and Keith alone. Kinkade knew how to read the room, so he turned to Hunk.

“So, wanna try another ride?” He offered.

“Nah,” Hunk said, “I think they’re all broken.” He glanced over at Keith, who was also transfixed with James. “But I think Coran is doing the yalmor howl competition if you want to watch that.”

Kinkade  _ didn’t _ want to watch that, but it was at least a good escape. “Sure.”

James and Keith didn’t even notice them walk away, which only made Kinkade chuckle. 

“They’re so obvious, aren’t they?” Hunk said once they were far enough. They passed the yalmor contest, deciding it was also too noisy with how Coran was screaming at the top of his lungs, and walked to a quieter section of the festival, where families relaxed and watched the night sky.

“So you know about them?”

“For the most part. Keith hasn’t said anything to us either, but the two are even mushier than Lance and Allura.” Hunk said. 

“When did they get together?” Kinkade asked out of curiosity. He wanted the real story out of James, but for now he can take a bit of gossip. 

“A bit before we left earth I think?” Hunk said. “Not totally sure though, but a few days after being on Atlas I saw them sneak off to the greenhouse when Colleen wasn’t around.” Hunk snicked. 

So more than forty-seven days,  _ huh _ . Now Kinkade just felt stupid, because even if James wasn’t ready to tell, he was usually good at observing his surroundings. Now it made sense why James was always the last one to come into their room, or that he’d disappear to the Lion’s hangars after a mission-- to which Kinkade assumed he was just discussing battle plans with Keith, as leaders.

“Anyway, not that I don’t love a good gossip, but I think Keith would kill me if I said more, and I might be wrong on the details.” Hunk laughed. “Was there something you wanted to do? Food’s okay but nothing like Atlas, and that arm-wrestling tent is too crowded to walk through right now.”

There wasn’t much that interested Kinkade, now looking around. He didn’t want to spend more gac than necessary, just in case they actually found a planet with items worth their money. “How about we go back to Atlas? I do wanna know how you made that raisin bread.”

Hunk flashed him a giant smile, one that outshined the many suns they’ve passed by, and his eyes sparkled with excitement. It made Kinkade’s heart beat, knowing he made that happen. “You know a way to a man’s heart.”

Hunk grabbed Kinkade’s hand as he led them back to Atlas. He didn’t necessarily learn how to bake the bread entirely, but hours later he learned what Hunk’s room looked like. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my more of my vent fic of season 8, although with a focus for Jeith I just wanted Allura to join them on Clear Day. Let her be happy!  
> Next chapter will be focused on Jeith, going back to their day off and how they got together. Last chapter is my self indulgent Hunkade <3 
> 
> Talk Jeith to me on [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/das_hazel), and follow [ NyanCittyKat](https://twitter.com/NyanCittyKat) for beautiful Jeith art!


End file.
